


Change your stars

by Maggietron



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Gay, Heavy Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggietron/pseuds/Maggietron
Summary: Ermal Meta , a young half-blooded wizard sorted into Slytherin meets Fabrizio Moro , another young wizard sorted into Hufflepuff. They bond over their similarities .





	Change your stars

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this . I should be finishing so many other things right now . Please comment !

The young half-blood ran through the empty walls of Hogwarts , his feet aching . He was getting late for class and this surely wouldn't help with his reputation. His entire house already hates him because of his blood origins , his punctuality would give them one more reason to look down to him .

He tripped on his own feet and fell to the ground with a loud thud . The fall hurt but he sure wasn't gonna let that stop him from getting to class on time . He tried collecting all his books and heading back in class but ha kept tripping over his own robes. They were very big for an 11 year old , especially one with his boney structure. 

He couldn't belive this was happening to him . All of the falling was overwhelming and it made him feel hot and unable to breath . He couldn't be late ! He just couldn't ! He has to be perfect ! That's how it is . 

He just sat there for a minute . He was already late , he couldn't let people see him like this too . He tried to pull himself together before getting up and taking his books . He put them back in his bag and moved to class . Fortunately for him , the halls were compl etly empty . A rarely occurring even but a fortunate one nonetheless . 

His first subject was Potions ,which meant the teacher was gonna be Claudio Baglioni . He thanked whatever diety was up in the skies for that . Baglioni was probably talking about himself or wasn't there yet. 

He stood right in front of the door before pushing it lightly and then all at once . His classmates didn't even turn their heads to look at him , their eyes fixed to the teacher in front of them . The atmosphere seemed heavy and different from the usual . He guessed it had something to do with the papers Baglioni was holding on his hands .

"Meta !" Baglioni said , his voice low and more serious than usual "Sit !" He ordered . Ermal obliged taking a seat next to a Gryffindor who moved slightly the other way , furthering herself far away from him . He looked down at his bag with a hurt look in his eyes . He should have expected it .

Baglioni continued talking . By the sound of it , some werewolves had appearently neared themselves to the forests so the stundents, himself included, had to stay as far away from the woods as possible , especially during night time . 'Oh, the forests ?' Ermal thought to himself 'the forests where noone was supposed to go to since the beginning ? The FORBBIDEN forest ?' . 

He smirked. What made them think that werewolves were gonna stop the troublemakers from going to the forest now ? They've gone through much worst . The troublemakers ?Idiots, the lot of them . All idiots . He wouldn't be suprised if any of those badely dressed jocks were already turned into a werewolf. They would probably be to dumb to realise that too . Oh , the immense hilarity of that situation made him let out a small snicker which earned him some glares from the group of Gryffindors next to him .

He looked back at Baglioni. The rest of the lession was the same . Some kids messed up their potions and sent Vessicchio's wandering cat flying . Baglion said that if anybody told Vessicchio they would have to write a 20 page long essay on sea weed so nobody mentioned it but when Herbology rolled by , everybody would snicker everytime they met eyes with Vessicchio .

All was good and calm until dinner when everyone but Ermal went to the great hall . He stayed still on the sofa close to the fire place taking as little space as possible . He felt the sofa lower but didn't bother looking at who it was . 

It wasn't until he had been glared at for about 5 minutes that he decided to turn his head and speak "Can I help you ?" He said looking at the boy before him . Slicked brown hair , brown eyes , sly smile , all in all a weirdly enjoyable appearance . Ermal could recognize the boy everywhere . Francesco Gabbani . Third year . Quidditch team captain . Everyone's favorite . 

Ermal rolled his eyes at him "Can I help you ?" He repeated . It seemed Gabbani finally snapped out of his daze enough to speak "Oh , me ?" He asks , his voice weirdly sweet for a known jock and troublemaker "I was wondering why you're not out there in the Great Hall with all your first year buddies ." He said obviously waiting for a response from the youngling . Why not satisfy his couriousity , Ermal thought to him self .

"Well, ' he started 'theortically speaking , buddy is a term referring to a close friend or companion , which I have neither of ." the tone he said that in made it seem as if he was stating the obvious . He hoped to have had insulted Gabbani enough for him to him alone but the smile on the other's face was as bright as always .

"Well why didn't you say so ?" Gabbani said nearing himself to Ermal . "I'm francesco Gabbani by the way ." he says holding his hand up "Yeah , no kidding ." Ermal responds and than takes his hand. After a firm hand shake Gabbani starts asking Ermal all sorts of questions, wasting no time in other formalities 

"Wow, you sure ain't the type for small talk huh ?" Ermal asks him . "Oh , if you don't like me asking you all this questions you can say so . I really don't want you to thing you're obligated to answer !" Gabbani explaines "You can ask me questions too !" 

Ermal already knows this is probably some stupid prank the pureblood jocks are pulling on him so he might as well just get on with questioning "Is it true you're part veela ?" He asks looking at Gabbani "Wow, I was expecting more of a 'why are you here with me' kind of question but this is good too. Yeah , I'm half veela . My mom was a veela and my dad was a well known wizard ." He responds

"Isn't your brother like , an auror or something ?" Ermal asked again "~Was~ , an auror . We don't talk about that anymore ." Francesco responds while scratching behind his ear "How did you know that ?" Francesco asked . "Oh, I know a lot of things !" Ermal responded hoping to sound mysterious . 

"Cool , cool ! Hey quick question , uh , are you secretly a spy send by the government or something ?" Gabbani asked him moving his head way more than he needed while saying that . "Nah, I'm just weird !" Ermal answered him , giving a small smile .

They talked long after that . Even when the other student came back . Even when they sent disgusted glares Gabbani's way . Francesco didn't seem to mind them . He didn't seem to care about the disgust in his peers faces or the whispering around the room , and honestly , this was the best Ermal had felt in a while .

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Fabrizio and Ermal didn't meet in this chapter but they definitely will next chapter .


End file.
